


When The Levee Breaks

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Ryan shoots Philip so there are no witnesses for when he kills Lukas, but things don't go as planned.





	When The Levee Breaks

Lukas thought it was his bike. When he drove up the hill and heard the loud pop that sounded terribly close to what he heard in the cabin he thought it was his bike. He wrote it off as his bike. He'd been hearing noises like that for weeks and every time he thought he was in danger he wasn't, he didn't want to be a dramatic idiot. But when Lukas landed and didn't see Philip standing down filming anymore he knew something was wrong. He climbed off of his bike, nearly falling when he saw Philip laying on the ground, his phone feet away from him.

His heart beat was in his ears, thumping so loud he couldn't hear anything anymore. He tugged his helmet off and threw it away, stepping over his back and leaning over to Philip. He was laying on his back, his eyes closed, red all over his shirt. Lukas couldn't breath.

"Philip!" Lukas screamed, pulling Philip into his lap, looking down trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. Philips stomach. "Philip, Philip, hey, they're gonna be here soon, baby."

Philip didn't reply, he only took a shaky breath and lifted one arm to hold Lukas'. 

Lukas ran his fingers through Philips hair, screaming for help as loud as he could, trying to focus his breathing. 

This isn't happening. It wasn't. It's got to be another nightmare. Philip always died in those but not in real life. In real life Philip was always safe. But it was happening. Philip was laying in Lukas' arms, bleeding out while Lukas screamed and cried. Philips grip tightened and it made Lukas get a burst of hope. Maybe he could drive Philip back and get help faster. But his grip loosened all too quickly and his hand dropped to the ground. They weren't safe here but they couldn't go anywhere. Whoever shot Philip wanted to shoot Lukas, too, but Lukas couldn't care less. His boyfriend was dying in his arms and it was all because of him. 

If he hadn't talked to Philip for the first time.

If he hadn't brought Philip to the cabin.

If he hadn't kissed Philip.

If he hadn't kept the murders a secret.

Philip was hurt and it was all his fault 

Philips eyes blinked open, barely staying anything more than half lidded, pulling Lukas away from his thoughts. He just looked at Lukas, with tears in his eyes. Lukas looked down at him, smiling sadly, blinking his own tears away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, shaking his head. His fingers ached to pull Philip closer because everything was okay when Philip was close but if he moved Philip he'd hurt him more and that's the last thing Lukas needed to do. He already fucked so much up.

It felt like hours before Kamilah got there. She was telling him something but he couldn't understand. All he did was hold Philip tighter as his eyes slipped close again. She pushed Philip back a little bit, pulling her phone out and calling 911. Crouching down next to Philip she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his shirt up and looking down at the bullet hole. She took a deep breath, swearing under her breath. The ambulance echoed loudly through the neighborhood as it got closer and closer to where they were. Three people got out of the front while one person opened the back doors and helped lower the gurney for Philip. Kamilah grabbed Lukas' arm all too hard and tugged him to his feet, walking him away from the ambulance and back towards the house. Lukas tugged at her grip, calling Philips name and twisting around but the paramedics ignored him and Kamilah only gripped him tighter and drug him faster. The ambulance drove by as they walked, Kamilah's gun in her other hand.

"You're staying with me, alright?" 

Lukas nodded.

"We're gonna go to the hospital and I'm going to call your dad and the other agent so he can watch you." 

Lukas nodded again.

"Do you need anything from the house?" 

Lukas was silent.

Kamilah only sighed. She needed to give Lukas the benefit of the doubt, his best friend had just been shot right in front of him, but she needed him to get himself together. He was in danger, too, and he couldn't drag his feet the entire way. But she was never really good with the whole feelings and comfort thing, so what could she do? The poor kid was probably in shock.

The rest of the walk there was quiet, Lukas dragging his feet and staring st the ground with Kamilah guiding him. Helen and Gabe were already in their cars, apologizing to the sketch artist and explaining what happened. She walked past Helen's car and towards her own, unlocking it and pushing Lukas around to the other side. Once they were both in they started driving. Helen was the first, she was speeding but Kamilah decided she wasn't going to say anything. She followed behind Helen, closely, with Gabe behind them. 

The hospital was chaotic when Philip was brought in. Doctors and nurses running out and hooking him up to different things. Kamilah handed Lukas off to Helen and Gabe, running over to the doctors to tell them what happened.

Gabe had his arms around Lukas, walking him out of the ER and into the waiting room outside of it. He sat him down, sitting down next to him while Helen paced back and forth, running her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into into a pony tail. They were talking about something, it sounded like arguing but Lukas wasn't paying enough attention to know what it was about. He was too busy trying to sort through all the different thoughts running through his mind.

This was all his fault. All of it. He hurt Philip so much and now he's gonna die. Lukas ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it, wincing. He ignored the tears slipping down his face, keeping his head down, praying Helen and Gabe wouldn't notice that he was crying.

"Helen.." Gabes voice was calm. "It'll be okay."

"It won't, Gabe. He attacked our boy. Why would he do that?" 

Lukas took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"I don't know.." Gabe sighed. "But can't this wait? Philip is our kid before he's a part of a case."

"But this case is part of it now. We can't just let him be alone like he was. He is a target." Helen rambled. "I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch."

"He was there.." Lukas whispered.

Gabe froze and so did Helen. Helen walked towards him, kneeling down in front of him. 

"Lukas.." Helen tried to speak calmly but anyone could see right through it. "What did you just say?"

"The night of the shooting.. we were there.. he was going to kill Philip but I came out and hit him." He whispered.    
Gabe was rubbing Lukas' back now, sliding his hand in small circles. It reminded Lukas of his mom.

Helen stood up quickly. "Lukas." She was mad. It was obvious. "Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Lukas opened his mouth to reply but Helen had already stormed off. 

Gabe was silent for a few seconds before sighing. "Thank you for telling us, Lukas."

Lukas shook his head. "I got all the protection because I didn't tell.. I thought he'd be okay."

"He'll be okay." Gabe offered all small smile. "And you told now, which must have been hard."

Lukas bit his lip, staring at the floor. "It's my fault." 

Gabe shook his head. "No, Lukas, it isn't.. it was a traumatic event that scared you. We both know you didn't want to hurt Philip and you didn't. The killer did and you can't control him." 

Lukas took a deep breath. "Did you guys call my dad?"

"Yeah, he's on his way." Gabe stood up. "Do you want to go get some food?" 

Lukas shrugged.

Gabe only smiled and nudged Lukas. "Come on. We need to get you some water." 

Walking past the ER made Lukas' chest tighten up so bad it hurt. His boyfriend was in there, hooked up to machines because he was an idiot. 

"Do you think he'll hate me?" Lukas whispered.

Gabe draped an arm around Lukas. "No, Philip doesn't hate anyone I don't think."

"He'll hate me." Lukas shook his head. "It's all my fault." The tears were coming again, streaming down his face. He felt Gabe pull him into a hug and wrap his arms around him. Lukas let out a few tiny whimpers, sniffling before he heard his name get called.

Bo.

"What happened?" Bo asked, running down the hall. "Why is he here and not at your house? Where is the FBI agent that's supposed to be protecting him?" 

Lukas flinched, pulling away from Gabe, rubbing his arm.

Gabe walked towards him, calmly, taking a deep breath. "They were out riding on Lukas' motorcycle when Philip got shot."

Bo shook his head. "Some FBI we got. Come on, Lukas, you're safer at our house then any where else." He grabbed Lukas' arm, tugging him along. 

Gabe couldn't ignore the tears in Lukas' eyes as he was pulled out.

\- 

The first day Philip was at the hospital he only had two visitors. Helen and Gabe. Gabe felt sick because Philip had no one, Helen was stressed, praying Philip could wake up and answer her questions.

\- 

The second day Philip only had one visitor. Gabe. And nurses if you count those. Helen was gone, looking for Philips shooter. Philip still hadn't woken up.

\- 

The third day was when Lukas visited. Bo drove him there, surprisingly.

Lukas knocked on the hospital room door, walking inside, smiling a little when he saw Gabe. "I thought I'd visit him.." 

Gabe nodded, standing up. "I'll wait out front, okay?" Before he left he turned around. "Make sure you talk to him. Doctors said voices help."

Lukas nodded while Gabe walked out and shut the door. He pulled the chair Gabe was sitting in closer to the bed and sat down. He looked out the window, making sure his dad had his back turned before he picked up Philips hand and held it.

"Hey.." Lukas mumbled. "I'm sorry I haven't been here. My dad wouldn't let me come. He took the keys to my bike." 

The monitors beeped. 

"I miss you." He whispered, rubbing his thumb across Philips hand. "I've been watching the videos you sent me every day.." 

He closed his eyes.

"I wish it would've been me." He sighed. "This is my fault. All of it. If I would've told.. I.. you'd be okay.." A few tears slipped out. "Please just.. wake up.. I need you.. it's selfish I know.. but.." 

He took a deep breath, glancing at the door then at the window. Bo's back was still turned. Lukas lifted Philips fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you, Philip." He whispered. "And I'm sorry."

\- 

Day four Philip had two visitors. Helen and Gabe. Helen cried for the first time in years. He still hadn't woke up.

\- 

Day five Philip flat lined. They had to revive him but it was a close call. No one was in the room when it happened, not even Gabe.

\- 

Day six Lukas came back with Bo. Helen and Gabe were sitting in the hospital room, they both took the day off, they weren't risking not being there for Philip.

Lukas walked into the room nervously, freezing when he saw Helen. "Um...hi.."

Helen turned to look at him. "Why are you here?"

Gabe put his hand over hers. "Helen.."

"What? Gabe, he's the reason all oft this happened. He lied and lied and now Philip is in the hospital after getting freaking shot! I'm sorry I'm not all friendly." Helen sighed, rubbing her temples. 

Lukas looked down, nodding. "I'll.. um.. go." 

Bo nodded, backing out if the door way. "Let's go, son."

"You could have been nicer." Gabe whispered.

"Why? He doesn't care. He's just feeling guilty because his dumb actions had consequences."

Lukas tensed when he heard her speak. "What did you just say?" Tears were in his eyes but he was so far away from crying.

Helen rolled her eyes. "You don't care. You shouldn't be here."

"You think I don't care?" Lukas ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to yell and scream and cry all at once because he did care, he cared too much, he's in love with her foster son but he can't say that. He just nodded and turned around, walking out of the room.

\- 

Day seven Lukas came again, Bo still following him. If Lukas was honest he'd say he was annoyed by it, he didn't want to be around anyone but he can't say that to his father, so he just stays silent. Walking down the hall to Philips room was as nerve wracking as ever, especially when he saw Helen and Gabe outside of it.

"Is everything alright?" Lukas asked, glancing into his room.

"Yeah, they just needed to change IV bags or something." Gabe replied. "They'll be done soon."

Lukas nodded, leaning up against the wall, watching Philips room. It was scary, seeing his boyfriend attached to so many different tubes and having so many needles stuck into him.

It was his fault but he was so far away from caring.

Helen glanced at Lukas, rolling her eyes, nudging Gabe. She was just so mad at Lukas. So mad for lying, so mad for letting everyone believe he was the only one that needed to be protected and now her boy might die. 

"If you don't want me here.. you can deal with it.." Lukas said, as strong as he could. "Because I do care."

"Sure you do." Helen shook her head. "Whatever."

"Why don't you think I care?" Lukas knew the answer. He was sure everyone did. 

"You beat him up because he's gay. You told but lied over and over, then you told another story and another and the only thing that made you come clean was the fact that Philip was shot. How many more people do you want dead, Lukas?'

"It isn't as easy as that."

"Why not?" 

Lukas bit his cheek, looking at Philip through the glass window in his room. 

"No, Lukas, really, tell me why telling the truth is so hard."

Lukas slammed his hands down on the sides of the chair. "Because I love him, alright? I love him and I hate myself for it and I hate myself for getting him into this! He doesn't deserve it! I do! He doesn't even deserve the burden of me loving him! But I can't do anything because it's too late!" He ran down the hall, towards the back steps shoving the door open and going down them.

Bo was silent, looking from the door to the stairs then to Philip, shaking his head and turning around. 

"Helen? How could you do that?" Gabe whispered, glancing between Bo and the door leading to the stairs. 

"I'm just.. I'm mad, Gabe, don't you get that?"

"Yeah but you didn't have to grill him when he was coming to visit Philip. He's been crying over this every time he visits." Gabe shook his head. "Do you really think that was worth him outing himself?"

"What?"

"Bo just walked away..he doesn't care about how Lukas feels. He's mad, Helen."

"Why are you talking about this like you knew?"

"There were signs, Helen, but just because there's clues doesn't mean you need to tell everyone about it." 

Helen ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing her face. "Philip sent Lukas a photo of them kissing.."

"Well, Helen, just because you don't think Lukas is the best boy for Philip doesn't mean to get to treat him terribly when he's already in pain. The killer is targeting both of them. Not just Philip." Gabe stood up, starting to walk down the hall towards the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Lukas!" He jogged towards the door, pushing it open, running down about two flights of stairs before his eyes fell on Lukas.

Lukas was sitting on a few stairs, in the middle of the staircase, leaning against the railing. 

Gabe walked down, sitting down next to him. "Hey.."

Lukas stayed silent, his eyes on the stairs below them.

"Why are you down here?"

"I was going to go home but that meant leaving with my dad and god knows what he's gonna do to me."

Gabe rubbed Lukas' back in slow circles. "Lukas.."

"What?"

"There isn't anything wrong with you. You aren't broke." Gabe offered a smile. "And I know Philip likes you.. and if your dad doesn't like that then he can get over it the same way Helen will."

"He's going to hate me." Lukas shook his head. "I fucked it all up."

"Lukas, you being you won't fuck anything up." Gabe wrapped his arm around Lukas' shoulder. 

"It already has.."

"That's different."

Lukas shook his head, rubbing his face. "I wish my mom was still alive.. she wouldn't hate me."

"If it helps at all I don't hate you."

Lukas leaned against Gabe, burying his face in his shoulder. "I want it all to end."

"It'll end soon, Lukas, I promise." Gabe pulled away. "Why don't we head back up to Philips room? I'm sure they're done changing his IV."

Lukas nodded, standing up, mumbling a small thank you and walking up the steps.

\- 

Anne visited on day eight at the same time Lukas was there. Gabe waited in the hall. He had picked up Lukas that morning and Lukas told him his dad hadn't talked to him since yesterday and that he was thankful his dad was ignoring him rather than screaming at him.

Anne stepped into Philips room, slowly, gasping when she saw Philip. "Baby.." She whispered, walking towards Philip. She sat on ghe edge if his bed, running her fingers through his hair. "Hey.." 

Lukas stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll go."

"Why?" Anne turned and looked at him. Philip had her eyes.

"You wanna talk to him."

"I can do it in front of you, Lukas, he'd want you to be here." She let her hand glide down his arm, rubbing it. "He always talks about you."

"Probably bad stuff."

Anne shook her head, her face soft as she watched Philip. "He told me about the playlist he made you and about your races and how you've been wanting a new bike."

Lukas shook his head. "He deserves better."

"He deserves better than me, too.. it's why I'm getting better for him. He's been so understanding and patient." Anne stood up, walking over and sitting down in the chair next to Lukas. She crossed her legs, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "Has he done anything?"

"Gabe told me he moved a little last night so at least that means we're getting somewhere. "

Anne nodded, looking at Lukas. "He adores you."

Lukas looked at his lap. "I don't know why.."

"He doesn't want to go back to the city, I told him Tivoli was nice and since then he's been talking about when we move there." Anne wiped her eyes. "I hope he's okay.." 

Lukas wrapped an arm around her, slowly. "The MRI came back clean last night, so thats more good news." 

Anne shook her head, laughing. "I should be comforting you." 

"I don't need it."

"Everyone needs a hug, Lukas, even if bad stuff isn't happening." Anne stood up, opening her arms.

Yeah, Lukas could tell Philip was raised by his mom. They were both unbelievably good people no matter how much bad stuff happens.

Lukas stood up, wrapping his arms around Anne's waist and bending down, burying his face in her neck. Something hit him in that moment, tears slipping down his cheeks, his body shaking his quiet sobs. "I can't lose him." Lukas gasped out, huffing Anne tighter. "It's bad but he's the only good thing I got." 

Anne nodded, kissing the top of his head. "He's the only good thing I have, too, Lukas." She pulled away, cupping his cheeks and wiping his eyes. "But our Philip is a fighter and he's gonna get through this, okay?"

Lukas nodded, taking a deep breath.

It was the first time in eleven years Lukas didn't miss his mother as much. They sat in silence for a while before Lukas started to talk again.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Lukas." Her voice was unbelievably soft and calm. Lukas couldn't imagine her yelling.

"I came out-"

"Oh my gosh. I'm so proud of you." She squeezed his hand.

It was the first time anyone had been proud of Lukas in a while.

"My dad.. I think he's mad.. he isn't talking to me.. what do I do?"

Anne frowned. "I'm so sorry he's doing that but.. explain that you're still his son. You're still the Lukas he loves and your romantic life doesn't change anything about it..it doesn't even involve him."

Lukas nodded. "Thank you.."

It was obvious. Lukas didn't deserve to have any of the Shea's in his life.

\- 

It was 9:23 am on the ninth day that Philip woke up. Anne was curled up in a chair along with Gabe and Helen who were sleeping in a love seat type of chair. It didn't happen quickly. First he moved his hands, pulling on the IVs and taking in what was around him before understanding. He was shot and in the hospital. He tilted his head to the side, smiling when he saw Anne.

"Mom.." He coughed, reaching out. "Mom." 

Anne blinked her eyes open, gasping when she saw Philips arm reaching for her. "Helen, Gabe.." She nudged Gabe. "He woke up, go get a nurse." Anne stood up, walking towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "Hi, baby.. how do you feel?"

"Thirsty." Philip smiled. Of course he'd smile after getting shot. It's not like it was a big deal or anything. "Um.. where's Lukas?"

"He's at home, baby, it's 9:30 in the morning." Anne smiled, tears slipping down her face. "Do you want me to call him?"

"No.. he needs sleep."

Anne laughed. "I think he'd be a little mad if I didn't tell him." She pulled her phone out, tapping on Lukas' contact and calling him, pressing the phone to her ear.

"You have his number?"

"Yeah, we gave each other them last night in case anything happened while the other was gone." Anne smiled. "Good morning Lukas.. um.. no, nothing bad happened.. he's actually awake and talking.." She smiled wider. "Yeah, yeah, you can come down, we'll be here. Okay, okay, be safe Lukas."

Philip just smiled. "Was he happy?"

"Very." 

Philip nodded, playing with Anne's hand. "How long have I been out?" 

"Eight days. Gabe was here for all of them and Helen wanted to be but she had to work and try to find who hurt you and Lukas."

Philip froze. "What? He told?"

"Yeah, a few days ago.. and he did some other things, but but I think it's his choice if he wants you to know." Anne explained.

Philip only nodded.

Lukas got to the hospital in twenty minutes, dressed in a random pair of jeans, boots, and what looked like the shirt he slept in. His hair was messy like he'd been running his fingers through his hair constantly. Bo followed him into Philips room and it made Philip uneasy.

Helen stood up. "I'll wait outside."

Anne nodded, giving Lukas an thumbs up. "I will, too."

Gabe watched boy for a few seconds before walking out silently.

"Can I.. you know?"

Philip raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Can I touch you?" 

Philip glanced at Bo, then at Lukas. "Um.. yeah, just no pressure on or around my stomach."

Lukas walked around the bed, taking Philips hand in his own, playing with it. "I was worried."

Philip frowned. "Why?"

"Because you were shot, idiot."

Philip smiled, looking down.

"What?"

"You cared."

Lukas ignored the pain in his chest. "Of course I care... you're my boyfriend."

Philip gasped this time, happiness and anxiety filling his body. Bo looked unphased. "You.. really?" 

Lukas nodded.

"You like me?" He grinned, sitting up.

"Yeah, I like you a lot." Lukas mumbled.

Bo reached over, slapping the back of his head. "Go on."

Philip glanced at him. "What's he talking about?"

"I.. love you." Lukas mumbled, tightening his grip on Philips hand.

"Yeah, he hasn't shut up about it."

Lukas shot Bo at glare.

"Wait.. you?"

"Yeah.." Lukas smiled, nervously. "Not on purpose... I was yelling at Helen."

"And you didn't get shot?"

"I know, right!" Lukas laughed, moving the chair closer to Philip. "But she wanted to know why I was here if I was such a bully-"

"Lukas." Bo muttered. "Say sorry to him."

"Sorry for hitting you." Lukas mumbled. "And I just kinda yelled.. that I'm in love with you." His cheeks were bright red.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lukas mumbled.

"Well.. I love you, too." Philip glanced at Bo one last time. He was smiling. So was Lukas. And Helen. And Gabe. And Anne. 

Philip smiled, too. He was going to be okay.


End file.
